Taking Chances
by kingdomuniverse
Summary: Sequel to "Weak," will Lars finally take his chance? Or will Sadie have to take things into her own hands?


Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long for me to put this up, I was not expecting my semester to be so busy. If the ending seems slightly rushed, that's because it was. However I probably will come through and edit this story again whenever I get the chance. I just kept promising it would be up soon so I wanted to put something up for you guys! I hope y'all enjoy none-the-less. I was inspired by Kate Micucci's "Taking Chances", which wonderfully enough is Sadie's voice actress! One scene was also inspired by tumblr user 'jankybones' post called 'bumpy road ahead'. Like last time, I cannot put the actual link and I apologize about that! But yeah! This is basically the sequel to my other Larsadie fic, "Weak," hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Lars! Common we have to go! We probably already missed the first match!" Sadie yelled in frustration at the lanky teen sitting cross-legged on his bed, fingers furiously mashing at his controller.

He groaned in annoyance as he almost died from getting distracted, "Sades! I told you I just need a few more minutes to beat this level!"

"You said that half an hour ago!"

"Well if SOMEONE hadn't given up on me, I could be finished alre….NOOOOOOO!" He shrieked horror as his characters health gauge suddenly emptied and the "try again?" screen popped up. He dropped his controller and melodramatically slid his lanky body into the floor, moaning pitifully, "I was so close…." He mumbled sadly into the carpet.

Sadie couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from her throat at his antics, even if she was slightly annoyed that they were now very late for the wrestling tournament. She could not deny that she loved seeing this side of him. He was always so tense at work, or trying too hard to impress the cool kid trio, but when they were alone? Lars showed his true colors, and she lived for his silly and even his occasionally sweet moments. She laid in front of him, who still had his face buried into the soft carpet, "Well…looks like you're done with that level." He raised his head slowly, a glare plastered on his face. She bit her bottom lip, holding in her laughter, "You look like a pouting toddler."

"Alright! That's it!" He them jumped up, startling Sadie into a sitting position, before he got close and started squeezing her sides. She fell onto her back startled and he followed suit, straddling her thighs, and continuing his motions.

Her face grew red from the close encounter, but finally realized what was going on and started laughing, "I'm not ticklish Lars, nice try though." She smiled innocently up at him as he raised an eyebrow and slowed his actions. He hummed softly to himself as if he was thinking before moving up to her armpits, earning him another shake of the head and an amused eyeroll. At that his tickling hands moved lower and lower until they reached her colorful socks.

"Alright I give up. You're a freak, everyone is ticklish somewhere." The red-haired teen threw his hands up in frustration.

"Everyone?" Sadie questioned, a devious smile crossing her features. Her thick legs wrapped around his scrawny ones as she used her weight to flip their position. Lars was startled at the sudden change, but gulped as he realized what he had walked himself into, "N-now common Sadie, we've already missed so much of the wrestling match. We s-should get going if we want to catch any of it…"

Sadie pretended to think about his statement, before smiling widely. The softest touch of her fingers at his sides had him squirming underneath her. She giggled lightly, and Lars would swear he had never heard a more menacing sound in his life. She refused to give him any mercy as her fingers worked methodically on his sides, and, when she wanted an even harder laugh and plead, his arm pits. When she deemed her punishment over she stopped and smiled sweetly down at him. He was looking up at her trying to glare, but was unable to keep a straight face while he was trying to control the last of his laughter.

When Lars finally calmed down, he realized the position they were in, giving thanks that his cheeks were already flushed from the laughing. He vaguely remembered Sadie asking him about heading out again, but his mind kept flashing back to the night before. She was sitting on him the same way he had imagined alone last night. He silently cursed himself when he felt his pants growing tight, pressing on the inside of her thigh. He had sworn he would make his move tonight, but had yet to do so. He decided that this awfully timed boner was his punishment. Lars blew out a soft breath of relief when Sadie said nothing and stood up, still smiling softly, and holding out a hand for him to grab.

Sadie had noticed, though she chose not to say or do anything…yet. She had been hoping for a while that her friend and co-worker would make some sort of move, but he had not taken any initiative. She could tell from his actions towards her that there was something more than friendship, and if he wasn't going to take the first step, then she would.

Sadie grabbed her phone off his bedside table, "Oh! Great, Steven said there was a late start, and if we hurry we could catch the last few matches."

Lars nodded, while slipping on his shoes, "And we're still good to go to your place after, yeah?" She hummed softly in response while sliding her shoes as well. With that he grabbed his bag and waved her towards his door with a light smile.

As they arrived at the old warehouse they could hear the cheers and ruckus going on inside, but were not prepared for the large crowd that was crammed into the small area, "Oh wow…" Sadie mumbled quietly trying to stand on her toes to find any seats, but was far too short to see over any of the people.

Lars leaned down, "I see one chair, go see if you can find another one to drag over." When he saw her mouth start to open in protest he quickly reminded her that he was a lot taller than her, so it would be easier for her to pick him out in the crowd instead of the other way around. She finally nodded in agreement, and they took off in opposite directions. Having absolutely no luck in finding an extra chair, she hatched a plan to push Lars into making a move. She was nervous, but was confident that this could work.

Sadie headed through the crowd to find Lars. It was starting to calm down between matches so she could pick his hair out easily. She sucked in a deep breath, and before Lars had a chance to react to her presence, she sat in his lap, "Hey, all of the seats are taken. Can we share?"

Lars was completely stunned, and gripped the sides of his chair, "Uh…um…uhh…yeah…" He squawked out before clearing his throat, "Sure…let me just…" He said softly as he spread his legs and moved to the back of his seat, allowing Sadie to sit comfortably on the chair, only their thighs touching slightly. She smiled sweetly, turning her head to look up at him, saying a quick, "Thanks," before leaning back and settling into his chest, her head tucking nicely under his chin.

He was frozen, brain not being able to process what was going on with her in such close proximity. His senses were flooded with her scent, the feeling of her against him, the blinding bright yellow of her hair, the sound of her soft breathing, and finally the curiosity of what her soft lips would taste like on his. He sighed softly and dropped his forehead on the crown of hers. Did she even know what she was doing to him? He then noticed a light pressure on his hands. They were gripping tightly at the sides of his chair, and Sadie's small finger were trying to coax his larger ones to relax.

Oh, yeah, she had to know by this point. His head dropped back down, but on her shoulder this time. Lars was trying his hardest to keep his mind elsewhere, lest he wanted a sequel of the last time she was in his lap. He released a soft breath onto her neck, causing her to squirm slightly. A smirk grew on his lips, no tickle spots his ass. The next time was a short, intentional puff of air behind her ear, causing her to gasp and speak his name in a scolding manner. His eyes fluttered shut at the sound, God her voice just did awful things to him. "I though you weren't ticklish…" Lars mumbled softly against her skin, voice taking on a huskier tone.

Sadie bit her lip before muttering out a soft, "I'm not…" His deep brown eyes opened in confusion, before noticing how tightly she had her legs closed, and how her body twitched lightly against his. Oh. His breath hitched in realization as Sadie turned her head to shyly look up at him a small unsure smile etched on her porcelain skin. Her full lips were just begging him to give them attention, but, in that moment, Lars was startled by the growing noise from the crowd. He was suddenly aware of being in public and being so close to Sadie.

Luckily, she saw the change in his stature and the panic flare up in his eyes. She gave off a small sigh, but was very understanding of his situation and self-image. "Do you want to go ahead and go back to my place? This isn't that great of a match anyways." She smiled softly and stood up holding out her hand for him to take.

His frantic eyes settled on hers and he nodded quickly, but visibly relaxed seeing the caring look on her face. He grasped her hand and allowed her to help him up and lead him out into the night. Since it was so dark and not many people were out he grasped her hand the whole way back to her home, his thumb rubbing gently over hers. Why did he have to care what other people think so much? Why did his brain have to cause problems that weren't actually there? He sighed deeply, so frustrated with himself. He was given the perfect opportunity to make his move and he panicked.

Lars vaguely noticed Sadie squeezing his hand tighter and unconsciously pulled her closer before slinging his arm around her shoulder. Her arm then slipped around his small waist, finger hooking in his belt loop and tugging him into her front walk way. She unlocked her door and they silently made the trek to her basement, "I'm going to go change, you pick out something good." She stood on her tiptoes and stretched as far as she could to place a gentle peck on his cheek. As she began to walk away from him, long spindly fingers wrapped around her wrist holding her in place.

Her head turned to look up at him while her lips whispered his name in question. He was silent other than his shaky breathing. Lars trailed his hand upwards and rested it on her neck, thumb stroking her jawline. Sadie took her bottom lip between her teeth between stepping closer to her co-worker, hand lifting to rest on his chest, while she grasped his free hand with hers. His eyes flickered between looking at hers and looking at her lips.

"Lars? It's ok." She spoke softly, cutting through the silence that had settled in the room. With that, Lars gave a nervous smile and leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together, before going to full length and pressing his trembling lips to her silky awaiting ones. The soft touch sent shivers down his spine. She felt better than he ever could have imagined. He tilted his head to press their lips together at a different angle, allowing them to deepen the kiss, and for him to tug Sadie flush against him. The next thing that registered was a firm touch pushing him backwards before the backs of his legs hit Sadie's bed and he fell onto it.

Their lips separated during the fall, but Sadie followed suit, climbing on top of him and reconnecting them, initiating a deeper kiss. Any uncertainty she might have had regarding Lars's attraction to her were long gone and she was feeling more confident then ever. Her hands were roaming under his shirt, and feeling the soft skin on his stomach and chest before she slowly started to push it up. Lars gave off shaky sigh as he sat up and helped her remove the constricting fabric.

His hands gripped her wide hips while looking up at her beautiful flushed face. Her lips quirked into a small smile as she let her hands run down his smooth chest, and flat stomach, fingers dipping slightly beneath the hem of his pants causing Lars to buck his hips towards the invading hand. It was gone as quickly as it came, running back up to rest on his chest, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. With that, Lars finally took charge, one hand staying on her hip, the other running up her back to help him flip their position.

Sadie's confidence was soon dissipated when Lars went to pull of her shirt. Her lips were between her teeth again, and her hands slowly went up to rest on her fleshy stomach when Lars's eyes took in the uncovered area. Noticing her nervousness, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, a second on her bare shoulder, and gently moved her hands away, twining their fingers, and placing numerous kisses all over her exposed stomach. Sadie giggled softly at his ministrations, the sweet gesture making her heart swell.

His hands ran up the length of Sadie's arms and cupped her face lovingly, gently tugging her bottom lip from her teeth, then pulled himself up to face her. Lars took a moment to look at her crimson face, and full parted lips, before claiming them as his again. Sadie sighed happily and easily kissed him back, her hands running up his chest, one stopping to twine gingerly in his hair, while the other cupped his neck to pull him even closer. A delicate moan was emitted from her throat when Lars nibbled on her bottom lip before peppering kisses to her throat, loving the way she trembled against him. He groaned against her neck as one of her hands slid down and cupped him through his jeans. He shuddered when she started to rub him, and his hands started to roam her body.

Lars was panting softly as his mouth kissed downwards, peppering kisses against the top of her flushed bosom. His hands were trailing behind her back to unclasp the bra keeping him from seeing the rest of her. Nervous fingers fumbled against the clasp, struggling to release the hooks. He continued to struggle with unfastening Sadie's bra, until she wiggled underneath him, sitting up with a smile. Her hands went up slowly and helped him in releasing the hooks. She peeled the bra from her breasts, dropping it to the side.

He took in the new exposed flesh, letting off a small whine. She looked even better than he could have ever fantasized. He whispered his praises before diving back in with feverous kiss, hands grasping at her soft mounds, loving the way they fit perfectly in his large hands. When his thumbs slid over her hardened nipples, Sadie jerked upwards with a shaky gasp causing Lars painful erection to grind into her thigh. She drew her thighs up, allowing him to settle his pelvis into hers. Lars's name slipped from his partners lips, causing him to pull back and look at her in concern.

"Y-yeah? Is something wrong? Did I push you? D-do you want to stop?" Lars rambled off his concerns, worried that he had done something to upset her and cause Sadie to change her mind.

She, on the other hand, looked completely taken aback by his questioning, "Lars…no." She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him down for a short kiss, "I-uh, was just going to say it might be more comfortable without our pants…" She mumbled sheepishly.

Lars was speechless, he was most definitely not expecting that. His face soon split into a grin, that he could handle. His hands fumbled with his pants button before he jumped up and wiggled out of them, leaving him in a pair of faded red boxers. Sadie's hand came up to cover her smile as she drank in the freshly exposed skin. His large grin never faltered as his climbed his way back to the flushing blonde, his lips pressing against hers again, while his hands went to the button of her jeans and sliding them down. His fingers returning to hook in her underwear, quickly sliding them down too, before he lost confidence.

Her legs unconsciously squeezed together at the lack of clothing, legs drawing up slightly. After tossing her garments away his hands rubbed gently up her legs, starting at her calves, running up the insides of her thighs, brushing against her folds. This earned Lars a sharp gasp, and caused Sadie's legs to fall open. Her lip was placed between her teeth against as he lightly rubbed his thumb against her folds, spreading her glistening slick with every stroke. When his thumb lightly dipped into her center, she involuntarily bucked upwards into his palm.

Lars took this as a good sign, so he replaced this thumb with his middle finger, sliding it deep within her while rocking his palm against her clit, earning himself a shuddering gasp. Sadie moaned his name deliciously when he added a second finger. Lars couldn't help but to watch how her face scrunched up in pleasure. Knowing he was the reason aroused him even more, and he added his third finger. His hand rocked even faster against her, he could feel her walls convulsing around his three digits and gave off a quiet groan of his own.

It suddenly registered that his other arm was being tugged, and his hand slowed as his eyes made contact with Sadie's. She was still panting and twitching with every movement of his hand, but pulled harder with a needy and lustful moan of his name. He swallowed the lump in this throat, removed his fingers, and pulled himself to loom over her short body. Her lips met his hungrily met his as her trembling hands made their trek downwards, sliding down his boxers and gasping when his erection rubbed against her arm. As he kicked his boxers off the rest of the way, Sadie reached over to her bedside table, pulling a small foil packet from the clutter filled drawer.

She held it out to Lars, who grabbed it with shaking hands, tearing it open and fumbling slightly before rolling it down his length, hissing slightly at the touch. His hands trailed up Sadie's legs before stopping at her wide hips, rubbing circles with his thumb soothingly. He went to line himself up with her opening, but paused, "Sades? A-are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything…" He couldn't help it, his anxiety was making his brain run a mile-a-minute with horrible thoughts.

She wiggled her hips slightly, making his tip slide against her slick folds, "Lars, trust me when I say, I wouldn't want anyone else to take your place right now." She cupped his face in her hands with a genuine smile.

"Oh..ok…ok…" He breathed out shakily, positioning himself again, and lightly gripping her wide hips. He pushed his hips forward sheathing his tip in her center, eyes watching her facial expressions for any signs of discomfort, before pushing more of his length in. This caused Sadie to whine softly at the stretching discomfort, but urged Lars to keep going until he was fully sheathed. Lars shuttered and rested his head against Sadie's bosom, before she groaned softly and grinded her hips against him, legs wrapping around him tightly.

"Fuck Sadie…" He grunted softly before clumsily pulling out of her and thrusting, trying to get a steady rhythm that worked for them both. God, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, or that she felt this amazing around him. Sadly, he knew he wouldn't last long with the way he was feeling. With each pump of his hips, and every pant, moan, and squeal that erupted from Sadie, his stomach grew tighter and tighter.

He slowed his thrusts, trying to hold back his fast approaching orgasm, but Sadie's wanton cries begged for him to go faster, harder, made him forget about the inevitable as he followed her breathless commands. His hips smacking loudly against hers, her pleasure-filled noises filled the air as her head fell back into the pillow. She was in absolute heaven, Sadie had heard the stories about how awkward and painful first times could be, but this? This was as close to perfect as it could get, and awkward was a given with Lars, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

A string of curses erupted from Lars as his thrusting grew erratic, and his hands gripped tightly at her waist, as his hips stilled, and he shook above her. He left soft kisses on her neck, and sweet nothings were whispered in her ear as he came down from his high. Sadie trembled under him, her hands rubbing his back lovingly, and giggling at the peppered kisses he was leaving on her. They both let out soft sounds of protest when Lars slid out of her. He pulled back to tie off the condom and toss it in the trash beside the bed, then laid beside his partner. His arm slid under her neck, and he wrapped a lanky leg around her waist, tugging her into him with a pleased sigh.

Sadie turned on her side, burying her face into his chest and twining her legs with his. She smiled against his heated skin, "Mm…hey Lars? Why don't pick a movie, like I asked you over an hour ago." She mumbled, teasing the lanky teen.

"Nygh, Sades. You wore me out, my limbs are noodles, I can't move." He grumbled into her hair, humor present in his voice.

"You're holding me pretty tight for noodles." With that he released his grip and laid limp on the bed. Sadie rolled her eyes at this and rolled to the edge of the bed, "Fine, I got it, but I'm putting in 'The Organ Pickler: Part 7.'" Lars chuckled, long arm coming out to pinch her ass as she stood up. She squeaked and shot him an unconvincing glare as she put in the movie. She then made her way back to him and curling up against him. Lars genuinely smiled at this and couldn't help, but to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Even if he wished he had taken his chance earlier, or wished that he had lasted a little longer, he couldn't complain about how this night had turned out, and for once, was looking forward to how his life would progress.


End file.
